This invention relates to growing chambers in which a particular environment is automatically maintained to enhance growth therein.
Small greenhouses or hot beds are well known and have been in use for many decades. The typical greenhouse is made almost entirely from glass or other transparent material and relies on natural sunlight to promote growth. Horticultural lamps can be and are often used to supplement the sunlight. Nutrients and water are added as the grower deems necessary.
Growing chambers of the type described are useful and do fill a need. However, they suffer from the disadvantage that growing conditions, and thus the rate of plant growth therein, are subject to variation in weather and, even under the best of conditions, plants are limited to a few hours growth per day.
In contrast to above described greenhouses, the present invention presents ways and means by which plants grow at the optimum conditions for the particular plant. For instance, if the variety being grown flourishes best with sixteen daylight hours then, the growing chamber of this invention will provide that light period along with other special conditions. The net result is that plants grow from start to maturity in less time than under natural conditions. Moreover, due to other conditions provided by the invention the plant grows larger and has a greatly increased yield. For instance, tomatoes starting from dseed have reached fruit bearing maturity in 40-70 days as compared to the usual 60-80 days. Moreover, even in the shorter growing period, plants grown in this invention are bigger and yield increased several fold. Also, the fruit bearing life of the plant may be increased indefinitely by prudent pruning.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide a completely self contained growing chamber in which plants are grown at an enhanced rate without regard to natural weather conditions.
Another object is the provision, in a growing chamber of the type described, of means for completely immersing the plants in a controlled atmosphere adapted to the needs of the plants being grown.
Still another object is the provision of means insuring that the growing plant is enveloped in essentially shadowless artificial growing light.
A related important object is the provision of a growing chamber of the type described in which the chamber volume is adjustable to accommodate changing needs of the plants.
A still further object is the provision in a growing chamber of the type described of means whereby the plants may be grown hydroponically or, alternatively, in soil.
The foregoing and probably other objects of the invention are achieved by provision of an upright rectangular box that is open at the top and is also provided with a side door for access to the interior. A vertically moveable top is fitted inside the box and means are provided to position the top at various elevations therein. The entire interior surface of the chamber and top are painted with available high reflective paint as needed to give a high percentage of reflection--say at least 90%.
The top is shaped to act as a reflector and is connected to a support rope for raising and lowering it. A special horticultural bulb is mounted on the underside of the top. A typical bulb is a 400 watt bulb known as Super Metal Arc bulb made by Sylvania Corporation. The bulb may be larger or smaller depending on the chamber size. If desired, other and additional or supplemental bulbs such as special fluorescent horticultural lights may be used. A horticultural or growth light as referred to herein is one that provides essentially the same color spectrum as the sun. Desirably, the lamp will provide the same intensity as the summer sun in the southern United States.
Pans are provided in the chamber bottom. They may be filled with soil or equipped for use as hydroponic ponds. An air supply pump is used to keep the air fresh around the root system. Finally, and this is important, means are provided for introducing carbon dioxide into the chamber to maintain therein during growth periods at a relatively high level of carbon dioxide, on the order of five to ten times the carbon dioxide concentration found outdoors around plants during the growing season.
In order that the invention may be better understood and carried into effect reference is made to the accompanying drawings and the description thereof which are offered by way of example only and not in limitation of the invention the scope of which is defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof rather than by any description.